So many ways to brake
by Kindred01
Summary: base of the book Dracula the undead, Basarab doesn't want to tell Quincey the truth he is happy to have the boy in his bed. Don't like don't read


Basarab knew that this would end badly, once Quincey learnt the truth but for now all he could do was look down at the beautiful boy under him. He held Quincey's wrist above the his head as he drove his hips into the young man under him, Basarab listen to his moans and whimpers feeling Quincey's long legs warp around his waist locking him closer to his body sending the man deeper into his body "Basarab more please!" Quincey cried out arching back as he felt the tip of his mentor touch his sweet spot

"My precious boy." The actor whispered into the young man's ear as he licked along the skin of dark brown hair boy getting a shiver out of him.

Quincey was not a boy he was 25 years old and old enough to make his own choices to father children and to disobey his lawyer father but compared Basarab, Quincey was a child a sweet boy who wants someone to look up to and it was him that become that person while this made Basarab puff out his chest he still hid a dark secret from the boy that if it came out if would brake poor Quincey.

The dark brown haired youth arched his back and screamed as his orgasm ripped thought him sending his mind blank not noticing that Basarab sink his fangs into his neck…I didn't mean to do that…he thought as he drunk the young man's blood as he filled his child up with his seed. There not really any regret for what he just done to his own flesh and blood but Quincey doesn't know who Basarab really is or how it came about that he is his really father and not Johnathan Harker. He doesn't want Quincey ever to find out.

He looked down at the bright blue eyes young man and touched his cheek feeling the sweat covered skin and flushed cheeks as he looked up at him eyes half open "Rest my beautiful one we will talk tomorrow." He smiled softly at him as he stroked his cheek, watching the heavy eye lids drop hiding the blue orbs from him. He waited a moment for Quincey to be in a deep sleep before he did anything else. After a few minutes the young man's breathing even out, Basarab was still inside of him as he turned the young man's head and looked at the bite on his neck. He sighed and realised he might have gone a little too far with the blood taking. Slipping out of him he brought his own wrist up to his mouth and bite down before hovering the blood wrist over the partly open mouth watching Quincey's tongue flick out unconsciously taking in the blood.

The next day Quincey woke up, he looked around the room feeling groggy and achy he pushed himself up feeling the cool sheets slip down his front an pool around his waist, his hand went to his head he didn't feel right. He looked to the empty space next to him and frowned as he wondered where his lover was "B…Basarab?" He called out before putting his hand to his throat as it throbbed in pain, it was like someone sliced into his throat.

"You're a wake, I was so worried." Came Basarab's voice as he walked out from another room, he stood there fully dressed it made Quincey realised how much in love he is with this famous act.

The wonder in his eyes faded as he realised what the man said and a confusion took over "I don't understand?" He asked coughing, the older man walked over to him and sat on the bed as he poured him a glass of cold water and held it against the young man's lips

"Drink." The dark haired man whispered, he watch Quincey take a tip from the glass before the actor pushed him back down onto the pillow

"W…What did you mean you were worried it's still same night?" Quincey said, Basarab shook his head and took his hands

"It's the next night my love, I couldn't wake you this morning I was so worried that I called a doctor to look at you." Quincey's eyes widen in fear when he said he called for the doctor "Don't worry he is a friend and will keep our secret." He smiled as he ran his fingers thought the wavy dark brown hair

"W…What did he say?" Quincey asked

"That you are unwell, you must have picked something with the stress of your father being murdered won't help but don't worry I will look after you." He smiled softly at him as he stroked his lover's face

"I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered, Basarab cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply on the lips, he pulled back and looking at the beautiful youthful face

"My beautiful boy don't be sorry. We will rest up for a couple of days." He hates to lie to him but he had to make sure that his son will never leave him, the blood he fed him last night will take days too affected unlike normal mortals where hours would change them a Halfling like Quincey will take days. But he hopes that in time he could tell him some truths leaving the part out that he is his father and that they spent the best part of a night sleeping with each other and Basarab has no plans to stop soon.

Months later…

The truth did come out by then Quincey was a full vampire and had been Basarab's lover for 5 years. But the look on his face when he learn the truth he stood there with wide eye at Dracula and his mother. He shook his head as he mother talked to him, his eyes drifted to Basarab who stood there trying to hold himself up, there was blood tricking though his fingers where he was stabbed "Tell me she lying?" He begged "Tell me please that this is a nasty lie." He plead, it hurt Dracula to tell him but he has no choice now

"I would like to but you would know if I was lying…son."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Quincey cried, pink tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw Mina walk over to him arms out ready to hug him, he jerked away from her with an angry glare "Don't touch me! He hissed

"Quincey I know I should have told you something when we started our relationship but you were happier. Isn't that what you wanted?" Basarab asked as he limped towards him. The blue eye young man looked at him "Please understand I love you, I didn't think would we together like this but I won't change anything for the world." He reached out and touched the young man's cheek

"I…I can't." Quincey cried as he step away from him "Just leave me alone I don't want to see either of you again!" He yelled as he ran out of the castle

"QUINCEY!" Mina cried out as he ran to her son and grabbed his arm, he pulled it away from her like her touch was poison and kept running.

Dracula looked at his son as he stormed away from them, it hurt him to see him leave they came so close to build a life together and then Mina Bloody Harker came to find them bring that old coot with her. Van Helsing that bloody blow hard he thought the man came in and stabbed him in side with a sliver blade before Dracula could kill him by ripping his throat. Covering himself and the others in the old man's blood. He looked up to see Mina call out for their son "Leave him be Mina he's a new born and his mind is all over the place at the moment with hormones rushes." He say, dropping a hint to something.

The dark haired woman turned around to him and screamed at him "My son! How could you force him into your bed knowing he is your blood!" She yelled as tears rolled down her youthful face

"He came to me Mina, he wanted someone to look up to and blood follows blood he started kissing me I simply gave him what he wanted and now you and that blood mad man ruined it again, does his happiness mean nothing to you!" He snarled

"YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR SON, THAT GOES AGAINST GOD AND AND…"

"When a man is turned he is dead and he's no longer blood related to them. Yes Quincey is my son but I am in my right to claim him as lover."

Mina screamed and picked up Van Helsing sword and ran at Dracula pushing it though his heart, she watched vampire gasped as he looked down at the sword before looking up at her with smiled as blood fall from his lips "You can't save him."

"I…I don't plan to, I just want to free him from your poison." She whispered twisting the knife before she watched him fall to his knees. Mina turned and headed towards the large heavy doors. Snow was falling around her as she walked towards edge of the mountain that the castle rested on before jumping off.


End file.
